


can't be hateful, gotta be grateful

by Caritas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Holidays, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caritas/pseuds/Caritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Расслабься, папа, мы обведем бабушку вокруг пальца"  или о том, как Стилински привезли Дерека к бабушке, а она все <s>неправильно</s> правильно поняла.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't be hateful, gotta be grateful

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [can't be hateful, gotta be grateful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/574886) by [HalfFizzbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFizzbin/pseuds/HalfFizzbin). 



– Но папа, я не могу поехать в этом году! Ты знаешь, что не могу! – Стайлз сидит на кровати, прислонившись к стене, и роется в бельевой корзине, пытаясь найти хоть одну пару одинаковых носков. – Завтра я еду домой. Как с самого начала и планировал.  
– Понимаю, сынок, но я же пытался тебе объяснить. Она готова была убить меня, когда я сказал, что мы не приедем. Услышал столько новых слов, о существовании которых и не подозревал.  
– Ты бабулю, что ли, боишься?  
– Конечно! Как и ты, кстати.  
Чистая правда, к сожалению, но Стайлз рассчитывал, что отец проявит больше мужества и справится за них двоих.  
– Я с августа не видел почти никого из стаи, – жалуется Стайлз и чувствует, как от его слов ноет в груди. – На осенние каникулы мне не удалось приехать, так как я разбирался с заданиями по биологии, но ты сказал, что у нас будет собственный День благодарения. Вообще-то, ты обещал и не думай, я понимаю, каким кажусь сейчас ребенком, но...  
– Я знаю, Стайлз, правда, – устало вздыхает отец в телефонной трубке. – Она пустила в ход "Возможно, это мой последний День благодарения". Что мне нужно было ей сказать?  
– Правду! – Стайлз раздраженно дергает за прядь начавших отрастать волос. – Разве так сложно?  
– Ну да. Правду. То есть рассказать, что три года назад ты связался со стаей разношерстных подростков и сейчас сходишь с ума, если слишком долго находишься вдали от них. Да, согласен, отличное оправдание.  
– О господи, – стонет Стайлз, – мы больше никогда не будем поднимать эту тему. Все совсем не так зловеще, как ты отписываешь!  
– Поверь мне, я говорю себе это каждый день перед сном, чтобы уснуть.  
– Ты любишь Эрику. Я точно знаю, потому что на прошлой неделе она вытащила тебя, Бойда и Дерека в бар, чтобы сыграть в бильярд. Она сказала, что ты выиграл пятьсот долларов, напился и попросил ее стать твоей невесткой.  
– Я не буду подтверждать или отрицать что-либо.  
– Странно, что Бойд ничего тебе не сломал, – говорит Стайлз, ненавидя себя за умиление, проскользнувшее в голосе при упоминании стаи. Унизительно-то как.  
– Похоже, у Дерека такая мысль возникала, – смеется шериф в трубку. – Он зарычал на меня, но тут же смутился, а потом минут двадцать прятался за бокалом голубой маргариты.  
Стайлз закатывает глаза:  
– Да, у него очень трепетное отношение к связям в стае. Вот такие особенности альфы.  
– Ага, конечно, – бормочет отец. – Ты в последнее время много разговариваешь с Дереком?  
– Да, – краснеет Стайлз и радуется, что отец сейчас не может его увидеть. – Ему нравится быть в курсе дела. Это тоже альфа-инстинкты.  
– Именно поэтому он помогал первокурснику готовиться к промежуточному экзамену по испанскому?  
– Ладно, но это было всего лишь раз, – два часа, когда Дерек терпеливым тоном, мягко звучащим на лабиализованных гласных, помогал ему успокаиваться и осваивать базовые разговорные фразы и самые трудные неправильные глаголы. – Это меньшее, что он мог сделать после всех тех потерянных часов сна, когда я снова и снова спасал его задницу. Кстати, я получил пятерку. Плюс пару бонусных очков за использование расширенного словарного запаса в эссе.  
– Знаю, – хмыкает отец. – Дерек мне рассказал. Вообще-то, он всем рассказал. Он заезжал в участок, чтобы дать показания по одному делу, и поделился с моим помощником.  
– Ну ладно, – отвечает Стайлз, чувствуя, как теплеет в груди. – Из него вышел на удивление хороший учитель, ему можно и похвастаться. Хорошо, слушай. Я поеду в Орегон на День благодарения при двух условиях. Во-первых, ты сам расскажешь Дереку, потому что он разозлится, а я не хочу сейчас с этим разбираться, – на самом деле Стайлз не уверен, что ему хватит духу остаться верным своему решению, имея дело с расстроенным Дереком. Наверняка в конце концов он пообещает вернуться домой. – А во-вторых...  
– Эй, погоди...  
– Во-вторых, ты за мной заедешь. У меня в буквальном смысле нет денег на бензин, не говоря о том, чтобы добраться до Ашленда.  
– Сделай мне одолжение и дай мне поверить, что ты потратил деньги на нормальные для колледжа вещи – выпивку и Поп-Тартс, а не на энциклопедии в кожаном переплете по оккультизму, которые, как мне сказали, ты присматривал в интернете.  
Стайлз бросает взгляд на седьмой том, лежащий раскрытым у подножья кровати, – его страницы уже пестрят пометками трех разных цветов.  
– Безобразно напиваюсь каждую субботу, папа, клянусь.  
– Как бы печально это ни звучало, но надеюсь, ты говоришь правду, – устало вздыхает шериф. – Будь готов завтра к восьми, хорошо? Мне не терпится тебя увидеть.  
– Мне тоже, – говорит Стайлз, и это самые искренние его слова за весь разговор. Если ему не удастся увидеть стаю, Скотта, или Эрику, или Айзека, или... кого-нибудь еще, тогда он будет обнимать отца в два раза крепче. – Я захвачу нам маффины. 

Когда следующим утром патрульная машина въезжает на парковку кампуса, Стайлз бросается к отцу, едва дав ему выйти из машины.  
– Ого, привет, – у отца слегка подрагивает голос, когда он обнимает Стайлза, но никто из них не акцентирует на этом внимание. – Я тоже по тебе скучал.  
– Дай мне секунду, – Стайлз прячет лицо у отца на груди, мечтая в это мгновение о том, чтобы прятаться так вечно. – Чья вообще была идея отпустить меня в колледж? Бессмыслица какая-то.  
– Бессмысленнее, чем отказаться от полной стипендии в Беркли? – раздается знакомый голос, и Стайлз отскакивает от отца, глядя, как с пассажирского сидения выбирается Дерек Хейл. – Привет, Стайлз.  
– Привет! – пищит Стайлз. Тут же вспыхивает от смущения и откашливается. – Хм, привет.  
– Я пригласил и Дерека, – поясняет отец, как будто это совершенно нормально – даже не предупредить Стайлза. – Скотта с мамой пригласили к Арджентам, Мелисса позвала Айзека, Эрика проводит время с семьей Бойда, а Лидия заявила, что отказывается праздновать варварство наших предков, и куда-то увезла с собой Джексона. Кажется, там должны быть суши. А Дерек остался один.  
– Я пытался убедить его, что не стоит волноваться, – добавляет Дерек, пожимая плечами, а Стайлз уверен, что отец прав. Как и уверен в том, что Дерек целый день сидел бы перед телевизором с индийской едой из "Delhi Palace". Стайлз крайне признателен отцу, что тот этого не допустил.  
Даже если Дерек застает его врасплох, так как Стайлз целых три месяца не видел его вживую, не видел его лица, этих огромных рук, его идиотскую укладку и, господи, на нем и впрямь свитер, и как Стайлзу с этим справиться?  
– Ты хорошо выглядишь, – говорит Дерек, и у Стайлза прорывается истерический смех, потому что, боже мой, Дереку ли об этом говорить? Свитер Дерека мягкий на вид и обтягивает фигуру в нужных местах, а еще он потрясающего зеленого цвета, который совершенно неприличным образом оттеняет глаза Дерека. – Волосы отросли.  
– Ага, – соглашается Стайлз, пытаясь отвести взгляд от выступающих ключиц Дерека. У его свитера треугольный вырез. Нужно запретить такие свитера.  
– Похоже, ты не бросаешь тренировки, – Дерек проходится взглядом по расстегнутой худи и спортивным дорожным брюкам, критически оценивая его фигуру, и Стайлз чувствует себя немного неуютно, не зная, куда деть руки.  
– Да, я же обещал вам, что останусь в хорошей форме. Клянусь, от своих слов я не отказываюсь, – он судорожно сглатывает. – В кампусе неплохой спортивный зал. У них есть гребные тренажеры. Хожу туда четыре раза в неделю.  
– Да, заметно, – говорит Дерек, переводя взгляд на его плечи, и Стайлз трет шею, не зная, что сказать, потому что подозревает, если сейчас откроет рот – будет хихикать как девчонка. – Значит, ты...  
– Слушай, а можно мне тебя обнять? – выпаливает Стайлз и вздрагивает. – Знаю, мы обычно так не делаем, но, ну понимаешь.  
– Конечно, можно, – закатывает глаза Дерек. – Просто... иди сюда.  
Он делает шаг вперед, тянет Стайлза за карманы его рубашки, и неожиданно Стайлз оказывается в его объятиях, сильные руки ложатся ему на пояс, Дерек утыкается носом ему в шею. Стайлз дергается, не зная, как обнять Дерека за талию, чтобы это не выглядело странно, и в конце концов кладет руки ему на плечи, и они замирают, словно собираясь танцевать медленный танец.  
– От тебя несет общежитием, – раздраженно отзывается Дерек, но все равно жадно вдыхает его запах. Стайлз приподнимается на цыпочки и крепче обнимает его за шею, на секунду повиснув на Дереке, вдыхает запах его шампуня, вслушивается в сердцебиение и гадает, столько может длиться объятие, пока оно не превратится из дружеского в неуместное.  
Стайлз удивляет самого себя, когда находит силы отстраниться первым, как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, как Дерек сонно моргает.  
– Устал, да? Вы, наверное, в дороге часов с шести. Черт, забыл, я же оставил кофе и маффины в спальне, давай я...  
– Оставайтесь в машине, я схожу и заберу их, – сказал Дерек и протягивает руку. – Комната 403, да? Давай ключи.  
Стайлз протягивает связку, и Дерек бежит к ступенькам у входа в общежитие. Его свитер немного задирается на спине, наверное, после их объятий. Стайлз наблюдает за открывшейся полоской кожи до тех пор, пока Дерек не исчезает за дверью.  
– Ох, сынок, – произносит шериф, и Стайлз виновато вздрагивает.  
– Так странно, когда он нормально ко мне относится, да? Ты, наверное, думал, что я уже к этому привык, – Стайлз и впрямь почти привык. А сейчас просто пытался избавиться от неловкости, пока его отец не догадался, как Стайлзу хочется послать подальше День благодарения и провести все каникулы, целуя и облизывая спину Дерека.  
– Он очень скучал по тебе, – говорит отец. – Постоянно приходил к нам домой, как будто забывал, что ты уже уехал. Мне пришлось пригласить его на ужин и накормить, потому что выглядел он слишком удручающе.  
– О господи, папа, – кривится Стайлз, думая о кожаной куртке в нижнем ящике комода, которую он перед отъездом из Бикон Хиллз одолжил и случайно "потерял". Он надеется, что Дерек ничего не унюхает, потому что Стайлз не может придумать ни одного подходящего объяснения, почему он, по сути, украл ее. – Ты же знаешь, что нельзя подкармливать бездомных. Теперь от него не получится избавиться. И почему, черт возьми, он так одет?  
Отец хмыкает.  
– Ах да, это Джексон вытащил его за покупками. Тяжелое испытание было. Думаю, Дерек очень ждал, что ты заметишь.  
– Как будто самолюбию Джексона нужна еще пара очков, – бурчит Стайлз, добавляя этот возмутительный поступок к своему бесконечному списку "Почему Джексон худший человек на земле". – Лучше бы к нашему приезду у бабушки были огромные запасы пирога.

Стайлз готовится к самой неуютной пятичасовой поездке в своей жизни, поэтому почти разочарован, когда дорога выходит приятной. Наверное, это благодаря тому, что Дерек вызвался ехать на заднем сидении и почти сразу задремал, прислонившись к окну.  
– Ой, – говорит Стайлз. – Мы словно в дороге с беспокойным ребенком, которого убаюкало в машине, – Дерек издает какой-то рычащий звук, но Стайлз почти уверен, что ему что-то снится.  
– Думаю, он просто не жаворонок, – так по-отечески снисходительно шериф раньше улыбался только Стайлзу или Скотту. Сейчас это немного напрягало. – Он так и не уснул по дороге сюда. Наверное, слишком волновался.  
– И у него нездоровая страсть к картофельному пюре, – продолжает Стайлз. – Что? – спрашивает он, когда отец косится на него с водительского сидения.  
– Ничего, – говорит тот. – Хочешь, поставим диск или просто найдем рождественскую музыку на одной из радиостанций легкого рока?  
– А ты как думаешь? – Стайлз прокручивает станции, пока не попадает на середину песни-кавера "Santa Baby" в исполнении Тайлер Свифт. – О, спорим на десять баксов, что они в течение часа включат "The Christmas Shoes"?  
– Значит, по этому сценарию я лишусь десяти долларов, и все равно вынужден буду слушать "The Christmas Shoes"? Не очень похоже на приемлемый риск.  
– Кажется, ты забыл о духе щедрости, которому нас учили Ньюсонг, – грустно произносит Стайлз.  
Он может поклясться, что слышит с заднего сидения тихий смех, но когда смотрит назад, чтобы проверить, Дерек или спит, или же очень хорошо притворяется. У него расслабленные черты лица, слегка покрасневшие щеки, и выглядит он сейчас гораздо младше, чем обычно. У Стайлза возникает практически непреодолимое желание протянуть руку и убрать ему челку со лба.  
– Когда заиграет "Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer", нужно будет включить колонки на заднем сидении и посмотреть, сможет ли он и дальше спать под музыку. Вот что я буду называть чудом Дня благодарения.  
– Ты слишком жестокий, – говорит отец и быстро наклонившись, целует его в висок. – Я так скучал по тебе, сынок.  
– Папа, – возмущается Стайлз, но продолжает улыбаться, пока по радио крутят "Baby It’s Cold Outside".

И только когда они подходят к входной двери и нажимают звонок, Стайлзу приходит в голову спросить:  
– Папа, а что ты сказал бабушке насчет Дерека? Она же всегда повторяет, что День благодарения – это исключительно семейный праздник!  
– А, – произносит шериф. – Насчет этого…  
– Джон! – восклицает бабушка, открывая дверь. – Вы рано! На дорогах не было снега? – она целует их обоих в щеку. – О господи, неужели это мой внук? Ты стал таким красивым, мой маленький Госчислав! Джон, он такой высокий! – она обнимает Стайлза, и тот кривится ей в плечо.  
– Погодите, – вмешивается Дерек, и Стайлз мысленно прощается с чувством собственного достоинства. – Тебя зовут Гош… Гост… как мне это выговорить?  
– Никак, – отвечает Стайлз. Вывернувшись из объятий, он с угрозой поворачивается к Дереку. – Ни при каких обстоятельствах. Никогда.  
– Понял, – сразу же соглашается Дерек, хотя, судя по выражению его лица, он решает приберечь информацию на будущее. – Здравствуйте, – говорит он, протягивая бабушке Новак руку и улыбаясь своей самой очаровательной улыбкой. – Я…  
– Незнакомец, который без предупреждения появился на нашем семейном празднике? – прерывает его бабушка. Она холодно смотрит на своего зятя. – Джон, я с удовольствием послушаю твои объяснения по поводу того, почему ты привез незнакомого мужчину в мой дом, не спросив перед этим моего согласия.  
– Ну… потому что решили мы это внезапно? – говорит отец. Дерек понемногу отступает к машине, как будто может сбежать незаметно, а Стайлз кашляет, отчаянно пытаясь скрыть нервный смех, который он уже едва сдерживает. – Дерек здесь…  
– А вы, молодой человек, почему вы не проводите День благодарения со своей семьей? – спрашивает бабушка, и Стайлз закрывает глаза, ожидая, когда земля разверзнется и проглотит его.  
– Они все… умерли? – словно спрашивает Дерек. Стайлз считает, что он немного растерян и смущен, и поэтому в его голосе нет горечи. Ничего страшного, Стайлз вполне может расстраиваться за них двоих.  
– Бабушка, ему больше некуда было идти! И он вроде как член семьи, в лучшем смысле этого слова. Ты бы хотела сидеть в одиночестве где-нибудь в придорожном кафе «АЙХОП» и есть тыквенные блинчики с поджаренным беконом? – Стайлзу повезет, если Дерек когда-нибудь простит за то, что его выставили в таком жалком свете, но если они хотят выкрутиться, надо использовать и грязные приемы.  
Стайлз знает, что где-то в глубине души его бабушка – воспитанная женщина, но все равно удивляется, когда неожиданно она крепко обнимает Дерека и гладит его по голове.  
– Ох, прости, милый. Дерек, верно? Понимаешь, мой Госчислав никогда раньше не привозил бойфренда, – она смотрит на Стайлза поверх плеча Дерека.– Неужели нельзя было меня предупредить? Я бы приготовила что-нибудь особенное. Он же не один из этих веганов? Он любит кугель?  
– Мы же говорили, что все решалось в последнюю минуту, – говорит Стайлз. – Погоди… бойфренд? Дерек не… мы не…  
– Брось, милый. Я, конечно, уже старая, но ты должен отдать мне должное. Я знаю о… твоих предпочтениях с тех пор, как тебе было семь, и ты сказал, что собираешься жениться на Аладдине. Так что меня трудно удивить, – она отодвигается от Дерека на расстояние вытянутой руки и хлопает его по щеке. – А ты нашел себе красавчика! Вы только посмотрите на эти скулы!  
– О господи, – стонет Стайлз, а Дерек выглядит одновременно довольным и ошеломленным. – Тут холодно, может, мы просто…  
– Конечно, конечно. Давайте вы с отцом пока разберете вещи, а Дерек поможет мне сделать пюре из батата. Ты же не против, Дерек? У тебя сильные руки.  
– С удовольствием, мэм, – горячо заверяет ее Дерек, и Стайлз готов поклясться, что бабушка пришла в полный восторг: она тут же потащила Дерека в дом.  
– Итак, – говорит отец, когда они достают тяжелые пакеты с едой из багажника. – Ты никогда не рассказывал мне, что хочешь жениться на Аладдине.  
– Папа, ну брось, – Стайлз избегает его взгляда и роется в рюкзаке в поисках свитера потеплее. – Это было во втором классе. Я и на Твизлерах хотел жениться.  
– Просто к слову пришлось. Я знаю, что вскоре после этого ты увлекся Лидией Мартин, поэтому я понимаю, почему я этого так и не узнал, но если ты… – он делает выразительный жест в сторону Стайлза. – Я имею в виду, что нам, наверное, стоит объяснить бабушке, что у нее сложилось неверное впечатление.  
Стайлз сглатывает, поворачивается к отцу и с деланным безразличием опирается на бампер.  
– Насчет Дерека – да, она ошиблась. А в остальном… не совсем.  
– Вот как, – они закрывают багажник. – Ладно, и, господи, убери с лица это кислое выражение, я просто спросил. Я ничего не имею против.  
– Да-да, я знаю. Я знал, что ты так отреагируешь, – выдыхает Стайлз, хотя, на самом деле, он не был так уж уверен. – И мне все еще нравятся девушки. Но и…  
– Симпатичные уличные оборванцы? – усмехается отец, и Стайлз гадает, какой лимит унижения может вынести человеческий организм, пока просто не отключится. 

Сколько Стайлз себя помнит, их семья всегда отмечала день благодарения в Ашленде. И всегда небольшой компанией – у его мамы не было братьев или сестер, а родственники со стороны Стилински жили за две тысячи миль от них, на западном побережье. С тех пор как пару лет назад дедушка Новак умер, День благодарения они проводили втроем – Стайлз, отец и бабушка.  
Трое людей в этом мире, которым больше всего не хватало мамы Стайлза, и это в течение нескольких лет делало невероятно гнетущим. Хотя недавно все начало налаживаться. А вообще, Стайлз радовался, что ему не приходится разбираться с многочисленными тетями, дядями и кузенами-кузинами (и не только из-за того, что пирог с орехами доставался ему одному, так как его больше никто не ел).

– Если хочешь, я могу сказать бабушке, что мы не встречаемся, – тихо предлагает Стайлз. Они вдвоем стоят у мойки: он чистит картофель, чтобы Дерек мог сделать из него пюре. Дерек закатал рукава свитера, и Стайлз старается так откровенно не глазеть на перекатывающиеся под кожей мускулы на его запястьях и предплечьях. – Она все равно разрешит тебе остаться. Ты уже почти очаровал ее. Но не слишком льсти себе, она крепкий орешек.  
– Она мне нравится, – слабо улыбается Дерек. – И мне, в общем-то, все равно. Она твоя бабушка. Разве тебе не хочется рассказать ей правду? Или же, – он берет один клубень и счищает когтями кожуру, – хотя бы часть правды.  
Стайлз невесело хмыкает:  
– Ты ей тоже очень нравишься. Она всегда спрашивала, почему в старших классах я ни с кем не встречался. Думаю, она начала беспокоиться, что я слишком странный, чтобы меня можно было полюбить. Мне, может, не хватит духу признаться, что мой невероятно сексуальный парень, который любит делать пюре, – всего лишь выдумка, – у Дерека соскальзывает рука, и картофеледавилка звонко бьется о стенку миски. – Если, конечно же, ты не против! Я совсем не собираюсь заставлять тебя подыгрывать мне и убеждать бабушку, что я не одинокий неудачник. Вслух это звучит совершенно безумно, так почему бы нам...  
– Без проблем, – говорит Дерек, и его слова звучат искренне. – Это ведь только на сегодняшний вечер. Она же не станет нас допрашивать.  
– Ну да, ты просто плохо ее знаешь, – мрачно говорит Стайлз. В этот момент к ним подходит шериф, чтобы сполоснуть латук для салата. – Расслабься, папа, мы обведем бабушку вокруг пальца.  
– Понятия не имею, где я просчитался с твоим воспитанием, – вздыхает отец. – И говорите тише, она в соседней комнате. Кстати, Стайлз, может, поможешь ей расставить серебряные приборы?  
– Ага, хорошо. Держи, закончишь за меня, – он передает овощечистку отцу и поворачивается, чтобы уйти, когда Дерек тянет его обратно и целует в щеку.  
– Тренируюсь, – поясняет он, отпустив Стайлза и вернувшись к миске с картофелем. Стайлз откашливается и выходит из кухни, стараясь вести себя как ни в чем не бывало, и врезается в открытый шкафчик на своем пути. 

– Итак, Госчислав, расскажи, как ты познакомился со своим молодым человеком? – спрашивает бабушка, передавая Дереку клюкву и улыбаясь едва ли не игриво. – Я думаю, что это было почти как в кино. «В людной комнате они встретились взглядами», ну что-то вроде такого.  
– Вообще-то, он забрался на мои земли, – говорит Дерек и толкает Стайлза плечом, а отец Стайлза давится зелеными бобами. – Вы в порядке, шериф?  
– А что потом? – спрашивает бабушка Новак и смотрит на Стайлза, желая услышать историю полностью. – Что он сказал?  
– Эм, ну, – Стайлз обмакивает булочку в подливку и пытается сообразить, насколько близким к правде может быть его ответ. – Он был весь такой «проваливайте с моей территории». Суровый и страшный. Но он не знал, что я помню, как однажды летом познакомился с ним в городском бассейне. Это было … лет восемь назад, наверное.  
– Да, – в голосе Дерека проскальзывает удивление. – Ты меня там видел?  
– Ага, – вздыхает Стайлз. – Мне было… я был младше, – с запинкой говорит он, не желая называть цифры и привлекать внимания к их разнице в возрасте. Если бабушка еще этого не заметила. – А тебе было, наверное, лет семнадцать. Я сбил тебя с ног и испачкал мороженым. Ты на меня наорал, а я расплакался. А потом ты внезапно стал очень милым, купил мне новое мороженое и пытался научить меня нырять.  
– Я тебя помню, – Дерек с любопытством смотрит на него. – Ты был совсем безнадежным.  
– Я был по уши в тебя влюблен, – усмехается Стайлз. – Если бы я признался, что уже умею нырять, ты бы снова наматывал круги по бассейну и оставил бы меня в одиночестве с разбитым сердцем.  
– Так я и знал! – восклицает Дерек. – Никто не может быть настолько неуклюжим! Погоди, ты и мороженым испачкал меня специально?  
– Нет, – врет Стайлз и Дерек закрывает лицо ладонями и громко смеется. Наверное, это лучшее, что слышал Стайлз в своей жизни.  
– Поверить не могу, – говорит отец Стайлза, угрожающе направив на него вилку. – Ты сказал, что хочешь ходить в бассейн каждый день, потому что это поможет тебе попасть в школьную команду по плаванию! Я купил тебе абонемент!  
– И я тебе был за это очень благодарен, – серьезно отвечает Стайлз. – Правда, особенно в солнечные дни.  
– Я снова прихожу в ужас, когда вспоминаю себя в том возрасте, – говорит Дерек. Улыбнувшись, он опускает голову. – Подростком я был высоким и очень тощим. У меня были костлявые коленки и, если память меня не подводит, очень неудачная стрижка.  
– О господи, заткнись, – насмешливо улыбается Стайлз. – Ты уже тогда был слишком симпатичным. Знаешь, я не стал бы тратить свое лето на первого встречного.

И невероятное – Дерек краснеет.  
– Какая честь, – криво улыбается он и, протянув руку, соединяет их ладони. Подносит их переплетенные пальцы к губам и, глядя на Стайлза сквозь полуопущенные ресницы, целует его большой палец. А Стайлз не может вздохнуть из-за комка в горле.  
В этом жесте столько любви и нежности, что Стайлз практически забывает, что они играют на публику. Почему, черт возьми, он вообще начал рассказывать про бассейн? Стайлз раньше ни с кем не делился этой историей. Даже Скотт все еще думает, что Стайлз в то время действительно увлекался плаванием.  
– Я принесу еще батата, – заявляет Стайлз, потому что ему нужно немного пространства и утешение в огромном количестве углеводов.  
Конечно же, Дерек должен был все испортить и произнести:  
– Да, я с тобой, – он вскакивает с места и идет следом за ним на кухню. Стайлз вздыхает: сам виноват в том, что случилось.  
– А ну-ка стойте, – командует бабушка, когда они уже в дверях. – Да, как раз то, что нужно.  
– Что? – Стайлз прослеживает ее взгляд, поднимает голову, глядя вверх, и с ужасом выдыхает.  
– Омела, бабушка? Ты серьезно? У нас все еще ноябрь!  
– Ну и что? Любовь не знает времен года, – отрезает она бесцеремонно и машет рукой в их сторону. – Я жду.  
– Бабушка, ну брось, – Стайлз прислоняется к дверному откосу, совершенно устав от этого всего. – Это самая слащавая, вуайристическая, бессмысленная традиция…  
– Мой дом – мои правила, – твердо заявляет она. – Вы же не собираетесь стоять там и таращиться друг на друга, пока мы не подадим десерт?  
– Они не очень любят публичную демонстрацию чувств, Анель, – пытается помочь им отец Стайлза, спасибо ему огромное, но тут Дерек наклоняется вперед и упирается рукой в дверной косяк за головой Стайлза.  
– Привет, – говорит он тихо и задевает его носом. А затем приподнимает голову Стайлза за подбородок и целует его в губы. Поцелуй выходит нежным, осторожным и гораздо слаще, чем ему положено быть. У Стайлза начинает ныть в груди, и он всхлипывает, сжимая в кулаке свитер Дерека, пытается сделать вид, что его не оглушило новыми ощущениями.  
– Неужели было так трудно? – спрашивает бабушка, когда они отстраняются друг от друга. – Вы молодые, и нужно учиться пользоваться любой представившейся возможностью. Никаких сожалений. Верно, Джон?  
– Хороший совет, – отвечает тот, когда Стайлз выворачивается из объятий Дерека и сбегает на кухню. – Мелочи, которые навсегда нам запоминаются.  
Да, здорово. Стайлз уже знает, что всю жизнь он будет помнить выражение лица Дерека, когда тот отодвигался от него – смущение, сожаление, прикушенная губа и извиняющийся взгляд. Хуже и не придумаешь.  
Стайлз не знает, как ему это удается, но он уговаривает бабушку отпустить его спать рано, и он сбегает в убежище самой маленькой гостевой спальни. Его почти не грызет вина за то, что он оставил Дерека выкручиваться без него – бабушка Новак уже полюбила его, и Дерек явно справляется с их выдуманными отношениями гораздо лучше Стайлза.  
Он лежит на спине, свесив голову с края кровати, и смотрит в потолок, жалея себя, когда слышит осторожный стук в дверь.  
– Я сплю, – отзывается он.  
– Значит, в таком случае, ты не сможешь съесть этот кусок пирога, – говорит отец, все равно открывая дверь. – Я оставлю тарелку на комоде. Как выяснилось, Дереку тоже нравится ореховый пирог, и мне пришлось спасать твою долю, пока он его полностью не проглотил, – он вздрагивает. – Я всегда забываю, как много они могут съесть.  
– Скотт однажды проглотил за раз два цыпленка, – говорит Стайлз, улыбаясь своему воспоминанию. – Отвратительное было зрелище.  
Его отец подходит ближе и садится на кровать.  
– Слушай, если ты хочешь…  
– Нет, – говорит Стайлз. – Спасибо, но я вообще не хочу это обсуждать.  
– Ты даже свою порцию кугеля не доел. Бабушка решит, что ты смертельно болен.  
– Всего лишь устал после экзаменов.  
– Я практически уверен, Дерек думает, что он сделал что-то не так, – продолжает отец, и Стайлз, застонав, садится.  
– Да, сделал, – зло произносит Стайлз. – Он перешел черту и прекрасно это знает. Я думал, что после стольких лет он больше не будет портить мне жизнь. Но как же!  
– Стайлз…  
– Он мог бы не… он знает, что я вообще ни с кем не цел… – Стайлз, покраснев, делает глубокий вздох. – Зачем нужно было заходить так далеко?  
Стайлз любит своего отца и доверяет ему больше, чем кому-либо в мире. И может рассчитывать, что он всегда будет на его стороне. Поэтому он очень удивляется, когда тот говорит:  
– Стайлз, знаешь, ты к нему несправедлив.  
– Что? – моргает Стайлз, чувствуя себя преданным. – Прости, но не мог бы ты пояснить, потому что у меня складывается впечатление, что ты занял сторону мохнатого Казановы, а не своего сына.  
– Да, но как раз ты сейчас ведешь себя нетактично, – твердо говорит отец. – Ты должен был знать, как тяжело это будет для Дерека. Учитывая его чувства к тебе.  
Стайлз изумленно вздыхает.  
– Папа, нет, это… – Стайлз напряженно смеется. – Ни за что. Я не знаю, что ты думаешь, но нет.  
– Да ты… ты же и сам знаешь! – отец встает и скрещивает руки на груди, неверяще глядя на Стайлза. – Мы же постоянно об этом говорим!  
– Нет! Мы точно говорим об одном и том же Дереке? – Стайлз косится на него. – И ты мой отец? Я сплю, что ли?  
Его отец вскидывает руки:  
– Ладно, хорошо, мы не совсем об этом говорили. Но я постоянно упоминал о Дереке. Несколько месяцев. О том, что он ходит потерянным и неприкаянным, рассказывает о тебе кассиру в продуктовом магазине… я обо всем этом упоминал!  
– Но… – Стайлз не может вздохнуть. – Неправда. Все не так.  
– А ты всегда теряешься и стараешься сменить тему разговора, – говорит отец, беспомощно пожимая плечами. – Я решил, что ты знал, но не хотел это обсуждать.  
– Почему я не… – Стайлз яростно взмахивает руками. – Серьезно, почему? С чего бы мне не хотелось говорить о влюбленности Дерека Хейла? Я хочу об этом говорить. Хочу говорить весь день напролет.  
– И я считал, что его чувства безответные, – продолжает отец, с минуту рассматривая Стайлза. – Хотя теперь понимаю, что ошибался.  
– Я рассказал тебе историю с бассейном, папа, – восклицает Стайлз, испытывая сразу гамму смешанных чувств. – Тебе пришлось бы обновить тарифный план на телефоне, чтобы я мог каждый вечер ему звонить. У него нереальный потрясающий пресс! Не знаю, как это вообще могло быть для кого-то секретом!  
– Думаю, тебе удается скрывать свои чувства гораздо лучше, чем ты думаешь, – закашливается отец. – То есть до истории с бассейном. Следует признать, что ты довольно ясно заявил о своих чувствах.  
– Спасибо! – Стайлз снова падает на кровать. – Господи!  
– Но не так ясно для Дерека. Если судить по его грустному потерянному взгляду во время десерта.  
– Это потому, что Дерека вырастили волки, папа, – говорит Стайлз. – В буквальном смысле волки. Он ничего не смыслит в чувствах. И, наверное, ждет, когда я перевернусь на спину и подставлю ему горло.  
– Мда, ладно, – утешающее хлопает его по коленке отец. – Давай притворимся, что я этого не слышал.  
– Хорошо, – соглашается Стайлз и прячет лицо. – Спасибо.  
– Дерека устроили на диване внизу. Если вдруг ты решишь с ним поговорить.  
– Ага.  
– И никакого секса в доме твоей бабушки.  
– Фу, папа. 

Стайлзу нужно много времени, чтобы набраться смелости и спуститься вниз, но пирог помогает. Уже перевалило за полночь, и в доме темно за исключением огня в гостином камине.  
Стайлз медленно крадется к дивану, не решив еще, будет он будить Дерека или нет. Как оказывается, у него нет выбора – Дерек не спит, он лежит на спине, закинув руку за голову. Когда Стайлз подходит ближе, он вскидывает голову, его глаза светятся странным оранжево-красным светом, отражающим огонь в камине.  
– Привет, – говорит он, садясь на диване и сбрасывая одеяло. Он переоделся для сна – сейчас на нем легкая футболка и длинные фланелевые брюки, а Стайлз почему-то не может отвести взгляда от его голых ног и беззащитных щиколоток.  
– Никогда не видел тебя в пижаме, – говорит Стайлз первое, что приходит в голову. – Думаю, никто из нас не видел. Я представлял, что ты спишь одетым. Как вампир.  
– Какая чушь, – заявляет ему Дерек. – И ты идиот. Я могу услышать любой разговор в этом доме, Стайлз.  
Ого. У Стайлза обрывается в груди сердце, потому что становится понятным, что его прочувственное признание, над которым он столько думал, сейчас не к месту.  
– Тогда, – он тяжело сглатывает. – Тогда ты все знаешь.  
– Да, – соглашается Дерек, играя желваками.  
– Ага, – говорит Стайлз. – Погоди. А почему это все еще меня пугает? Я же знаю, что нравлюсь тебе!  
– Без понятия, – нервно ерзает Дерек. – Может… потому, что мы друзья.  
– Намекаешь на то, что мы не будет ничего делать с нашей взаимной огромной влюбленностью только потому, что мы друзья? – Стайлз сердито взмахивает руками. – Так нечестно!  
– Стайлз, послушай, – Дерек цепляется ладонью за обивку дивана, и Стайлз видит, что кое-где материал начинает рваться. – Может, мы не будем торопиться?  
– Конечно, – соглашается Стайлз, тут же забираясь Дереку на колени, и прикусывает кожу у него на шее.  
– Конечно, – выдыхает Дерек, запрокидывая голову, и, схватив Стайлза за бедра, крепче прижимает его к себе. – Стайлз?  
– Да? – шепчет тот, прокладывая дорожку из поцелуев от подбородка Дерек к уголку рта. – Ох, прости, это был риторический вопрос или…  
– Неужели ты можешь вести себя еще наглее, чем я себе представлял? – Дерек запускает обе руки под футболку Стайлза, медленно целует его и тихо стонет, когда Стайлз вцепляется в его волосы. – Такое вообще невозможно.  
– А ты представлял? – Стайлз приходит в восторг и в отместку двигает бедрами. – Мммм, погоди, ты представлял, что я буду в этот момент таким?  
– Мне нравятся реалистичные фантазии, – поясняет Дерек, и ох, как же это классно!  
– Мы не можем заниматься сексом в доме моей бабушки, – извиняющимся тоном говорит Стайлз и шипит, когда Дерек царапает ногтями поясницу. – Да, блядь, мы можем просто…  
– Не заходить дальше? – заканчивает за него Дерек, прикусывая его подбородок. – Да, давай просто…  
– Брюки останутся на месте, – предупреждает Стайлз, но поспешно избавляется от обеих футболок.  
– Ооох… конечно.  
– И никаких оргазмов.  
– Нет.  
Спустя десять минут Стайлз кончает, оседлав ногу Дерека, и задушено стонет ему в голое плечо. После этого он думает, что технически не нарушит никаких правил, если поможет и Дереку. Он запускает ладонь ему в штаны и жадно смотрит, как лицо Дерека, освещенное всполохами камина, искажается от наслаждения.  
После этого они, тихо пересмеиваясь, как два школьника, прокрадываются на кухню, где с трудом отрываются друг от друга, чтобы привести себя в порядок. А затем они вдвоем уговаривают целый ореховый пирог. 

– Выглядишь хорошо отдохнувшим, – следующим утром говорит его отец, когда они складывают пакеты с остатками еды в машину.  
– Спасибо, – сияет Стайлз, глядя на Дерека, который помогает его бабушке повесить на дверь огромный венок.  
– Нет, правда, выглядишь таким расслабленным, – прищурившись, продолжает отец. – И довольным. Очень подозрительно.  
– Давай мы заранее сделаем друг другу рождественский подарок – я притворюсь, что понятия не имею, о чем мы говорим, а ты позволишь мне уйти от ответа? – Стайлз даже не может в полной мере смутиться, он слишком счастлив. Его радует Дерек, Орегон, камины, отец и жизнь в целом.  
– Ах да, добровольное неведение, – говорит шериф. – Безвозмездный подарок.  
– Ты самый лучший, папа, – говорит Стайлз, обнимая его. – И я очень счастлив. И не только потому, что…  
– Добровольное неведение! – поспешно прерывает его отец. – И я рад. Что ты счастлив, то есть. А теперь иди вырывать своего оборотня из крепких рук бабушки, иначе такими темпами мы не сможем проскочить без пробок.  
– Сможем, – настаивает Стайлз. – Сегодня благословенный день. Я чувствую, что ничто в мире не может его испортить.  
– Госчислав, иди сюда и подержи гвозди, – окликает его Дерек с идеальным произношением и интонацией, и вот же черт!  
– Ну, почти ничего, – издевательски улыбается отец, и Стайлз, тяжело вздыхая, прислоняется лбом к крыше машины. – Не грусти, сынок. Там же остался еще ореховый пирог?  
– Агрх, – выдавливает Стайлз и беспомощно улыбается, а Дерек продолжает смеяться с крыльца. – Самый ужасный День благодарения.


End file.
